


Sunrise

by lionwolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionwolves/pseuds/lionwolves
Summary: Cersei marries Oberyn, as was once arranged, and has a happy life in Dorne with him and their daughters.





	Sunrise

Being a rather light sleeper, Cersei always stirs when her husband rises very early in the mornings.

 

Her eyes open slowly and she stretches beneath the sheets as he starts to put on his clothes. 

 

Finally, he turns to see that she is now awake and strolls back over to their bed. 

 

Leaning in to kiss her on the forehead, Oberyn whispers, “go back to sleep, my love.”

 

He always urges her to do so when she wakes up early with him, and as always, she not only ignores his insistence, but finds a way to pull him right back into bed with her. 

 

Cersei begins with a soft kiss to his lips right before he moves away. Although it is gentle to start, Oberyn soon deepens the kiss and leans in against her with a moan. 

 

That is enough to draw him fully back into their bed and they spend most of the early morning making love. 

 

When they both rise again, breakfast is brought into their room. 

 

“How long do you think we have?” Oberyn asks Cersei with a slight smirk.

 

Cersei understands exactly what he is referring to before he says it. “Oh, mere minutes, I’d imagine.” 

 

She turns out to be correct. They enjoy a few more minutes of silence at breakfast before their two young daughters, Joanna and Mariah, come bounding into their room. 

 

Joanna is the oldest, with olive skin, dark hair and the most beautiful brown eyes. Joanna has been the most calm and sweet spirit from the moment she was born and Cersei’s little angel thereafter. 

 

Following closely behind her sister is little Mariah, their rambunctious toddler, who Cersei loves to say is exactly like Oberyn. Despite that, Mariah looks more like her mother. To Oberyn, she can do absolutely nothing wrong.

 

“Good morning,” Cersei greets both of them with a smile. 

 

Without replying, Joanna sleepily climbs into her father’s lap and lays back against his chest. He starts to feed her some of the breakfast left on his own plate as she wakes up more. 

 

Mariah, in turn, approaches her mother and demands to be picked up. Lifting the little one into her lap, Cersei kisses the top of her crown of golden curls and allows her to begin breastfeeding to start her day.

***

 

The rest of their day is spent outdoors. 

 

The sound of Joanna and Mariah’s laughter fills the air. 

 

Cersei sits contently in the shade wearing a sleeveless, silk yellow dress as she watches the girls run around happily with Oberyn. 

 

While the girls are distracted with playing with each other, Oberyn walks over to Cersei. 

 

Similarly to how she did with him earlier, he kisses her, takes her hand and starts to pull her out of her seat.

 

“No, no,” Cersei begins.

 

“Come on,” Oberyn urges, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand gently.

 

Eventually, Cersei relents and walks out into the yard with him.

 

“Mama!” Joanna exclaims excitedly and rushes up to hug her. 

 

Mariah runs over as fast as her little legs will take her.

 

“Let’s go for a walk to the gardens,” Cersei suggests to Oberyn’s delight. 

 

As they begin to stroll, Oberyn walks in pace with Cersei and their two daughters walk ahead of them, holding hands. 

 

That lasts for longer than it normally does before Mariah decides to let go of her sister’s hand and run ahead of them. 

 

“Mariah! Come back here now!” Cersei calls after her. 

 

“Oh, just let her go,” Oberyn says with a shrug. “I’ll get her.” 

 

Usually, Cersei would disagree with his casual reaction. This time, she is in such a good mood that she decides to let Mariah go and relishes in the sound of her mischievous giggles. 

 

She remembers that unlike her, her daughters are able to grow up happy and free to be who they want to be and that brings a warm feeling inside of her. 

 

“Is everything alright?” Oberyn asks, noticing that she has become lost in her thoughts. He often tends to be very attentive, observant, and considerate of her emotions. 

 

In that moment, with her loving husband and their beautifully unique daughters under the blazing sun in Dorne, Cersei realizes how truly happy she is with her life.

 

“Yes,” She responds as she looks into his eyes. “It’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write Cersei/Oberyn in canon for such a long time and I fell in love with this concept as I started writing. I know there are a few fics that exist with this scenario of them getting married in canon, but I hope you enjoy my version. 
> 
> Also, Joanna is self-explanatory, but the name Mariah comes from that of a past Dornish princess, Mariah Martell, which some will notice.


End file.
